Bring It On
by dreamlessnights
Summary: Tyson is the school's top player at his school. Hilary practically despises him while her best friend adores him. When Tyson has his eyes set on Hilary...will she fall in love? Or will Tyson get a smack on the head..No One Turns Tyson Down. This is WAR!
1. The Beginning

DLN: Yes! That's right! Another fic! I couldn't help doing this one...I just got it in a dream and then well....all the ideas started forming...so yeah. I hope I have another dream of it so I could get more ideas. All I have to do is keep thinking of Ty/ Hil and maybe I'll start dreaming again. Meh! For people who are reading A Love That Will Never Be, I'm working on the next chappie while doing this. o0 Whole bunchies hehehehe. Okie, well here's the summary because for some odd reason it wouldn't fit in the summary box. Lol.  
  
Summary: Tyson's the most popular guy in school. (Surprise, surprise!) He could get any girl he wishes to have, and yet he wants Hilary. Hilary hates Tyson however, and it doesn't help that her best friend has a major crush on him and he doesn't even know she's alive. Hilary won't give in without a fight so she rejects him multiple times. No one turns Tyson down. He's going to try to get her back. Now it's war! What else can they say but BRING IT ON!  
  
DLN: Well.....was the summary okie? Shudders I suck at summaries...anyway, here's the story now!!! Also, don't hate Haley because of this. Every girls likes Tyson remember?

Dedication: THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO A GREAT FRIEND AND AUTHOR I.lIvE.wItH.sQuIrElLeS. PUTTING IT IN CAPS BECAUSE IT'S SO SPECIAL. YOU'RE THE BEST FOR HELPING ME AND ALL. I WOULD HAVE NEVER DONE ANY FICS WITHOUT YOU. THANKS A LOT!!!!!

Disclaimer: Okie. I own nothing. Except for the plot and stuff, but the show, the characters do not belong to me! They belong to......uh........I forgot the creator of Beyblade's name!! AIEEEE! I'm losing it. Okie, the disclaimer ends here. No wait...here. No...here.

Normal P.O.V

"It's totally not fair." Haley complained to her best friend, Hilary Tatibana. "So what if I'm getting really old this year? I should still be able to have a party!"

"Absolutely!" Hilary agreed, nodding. "Having a party is a must. Your parents have to say yes." The truth was that she thought having Birthday parties were a bit.... childish, but she didn't want to upset her friend and even if Haley did have a party, it would be the perfect excuse to get a new dress.

Hilary gazed around the dress section at the store they were in. She, her best friend Haley, and her two other friends Vanessa, and Rebecca were all shopping at the mall. They had already been there for a whole three hours.

"And here's what I'm wearing to your party." Hilary exclaimed. She grabbed a short pink dress off the rack. "Isn't it perfect?" The dress had a flared skirt and spaghetti straps. Hilary held it up for her friends to see.

Haley eyed the dress. "Pink's not your colour." She said

"How can it not be my colour?" Hilary argued. "I wear pink all the time."

Haley rolled her eyes. "It would look better on me." She grumbled. "Besides, my parents won't say yes. There's no way I'm having a party. So forget it. You don't have any reason to buy that dress."

"Chee." Vanessa snorted. "You're in a bad mood."

"Well excuse me." Haley snapped. "Wouldn't you be?"

Vanessa shrugged, obviously mad at Haley snapping at her. "I guess."

"I don't blame Haley." Hilary spoke up, defending her best friend. "I mean, it's horribly unfair that your parents wouldn't let you have a party. A party would be so....so..." She tried to think of a word that wouldn't be too insulting, and too much of a lie.

"Fabulous." Rebecca said, finishing Hilary's sentence to her relief. "Can't you just picture it? We would all get brand new dresses!"

"Forget it." Haley replied. "I begged my parents for an hour last night. All they said was your getting a bit too old for this dear. I'm positive they won't change their minds." She sighed deeply. "This is going to be the most miserable Birthday ever....."

"Poor Haley." Hilary thought. She wished there was a way to cheer up her friend. "Well, how about we do something else for your birthday....uh, instead of a party. Like maybe you could come over and spend the night. We'll rent videos, order pizza, and stay up all night."

"Maybe." Haley answered glumly.

"You see, everything will be great." Hilary told her. She reached out to stare at her watch. "But we're late! We shouldn't have stayed here for so long."

"Yikes!" Rebecca yelped, glancing at her watch too. "You're right!"

Hilary led the way as the four girls zipped through the crowds to get near the main fountain near the main exit.

"So do you think we're ready to go yet?" Hilary asked her friends.

"Not yet." Haley blurted out.

Hilary glanced over at her friend. Haley looked almost happy for the first time that day. She was staring at someone across the mall, with a dreamy look in her eyes. Quickly Haley started fixing her long blond hair. She brushed it back so it draped smoothly on her shoulders.

"Who are you staring at?" Hilary asked.

"It's him." Haley whispered. "Tyson Kinomiya."

Hilary followed Haley's stare.

Yup. There he was. The gorgeous- Did I just say he was gorgeous? Okay, scratch that. The guy who Haley, and most of the other girls in school, had a crush on. The one who didn't even know Haley was alive.

"How could he?" Hilary thought. "He's obnoxious and is so full of himself. Rumor has it that he's with a different girl each week, and maybe even day."

Sometimes, Hilary wished Haley would just forget about him. Haley was much too good for him but she could never realize that. He toys with girl's emotions. Leaving them stringing behind him like some lost puppy. He was practically the biggest player in school but yet, Hilary didn't give a damn about him. He was nothing in her eyes.

Tyson was wandering through the mall with his best friend, Max Tate. Another player, but not even as half bad as Tyson.

"He is so cute." Haley gushed.

"Max isn't bad either." Vanessa said softly.

"That's what I want for my birthday." Haley decided. "Tyson. Just dress him up, stick a bow on his head, and I don't care if I never have another party!"

"Tyson Kinomiya?" Rebecca asked. "Dream on."

"Depends on how long you want him for." Hilary smirked. "If more then a week, then Rebecca's right. Keep on dreaming." She knew that Tyson wouldn't last more then a week with a girl.

"Can we stay a little longer?" Haley begged Hilary. Her eyes were locked on Tyson as he and Max made their way through the mall.

"I don't know." Hilary shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, are you thinking of following them?"

Haley blushed then nodded.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but it looks to me like they're following those three high school girls." Hilary pointed out. "So this could get ugly. You don't want it to turn into a parade!"

Hilary was right. Tyson and Max were trailing three other girls. One redhead, and two brunettes. They all slipped into a music store.

"Oh, well." Haley gave one long, loud sigh. "See? I told you this was a lousy birthday."

"Your birthday isn't for two weeks." Vanessa reminded her. "Aren't you sulking a little early?"

"It's never too early to sulk." Haley replied. "Maybe my parents will start feeling guilty. At least then they'll buy me more presents!"

"Hopefully." Hilary smiled at Haley.

Haley glanced over at Hilary and smiled back.

"Well, we better be heading back now." Rebecca declared.

"Wow!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Never knew how time flies when you're shopping."

They all started walking home. Vanessa's house was first. Then Rebecca's.

"Say, you want to come over to work on our homework?" Hilary asked Haley.

"Sure...." Haley answered. A bit too glumly. "It'll take my mind off of Tyson."

Hilary sighed. That girl is always thinking about that jerk. She wished Haley would just drop the crush and like someone else.

At Hilary's House

Hilary's P.O.V

I leaned back on my bed and took a long drink of soda. The inside of my mouth felt as dry as a desert. Never realized how thirsty I was. Haley had been annoying me for the past hour talking about..... I shuddered at the thought. She was talking about Tyson. I mean, seriously. I don't even know why she likes him. Just the thought of him made me thirstier. I drained my glass and chomped on one of the ice cubes.

"How do you think I should end this letter?" Haley asked from her seat in front of the desk. "With my everlasting devotion, or love until death?"

"Love until death!?" I yelled. I jumped off the bed and hurried to look over Haley's shoulder. "What the hell are you writing?"

"A note to Tyson Kinomiya." Haley answered, with that dreamy look in her eyes. "I'm going to throw myself at him and see if that works. Because so far, he isn't falling for the cold shoulder treatment."

"No way! I'm not letting you!" I cried out. I tackled Haley to the floor, grabbed the note, and crumpled it up.

"Hey!" Haley complained. "I spent a lot of work on that!"

"Too bad." I declared. "In the name of friendship, I'm saving you from yourself." I jammed the note in my backpack. I didn't want Haley to be able to dig it out of the trash later.

"But I've got to do something." Haley moaned. "It's torture just being around him every day."

"And he hasn't noticed you yet?" I asked.

Haley shook her head.

Of course he hasn't. He was probably too busy thinking about other girls.

Haley left her desk and plopped down on the floor next to me. "I guess I should give up." Haley sighed.

I was tempted to say that yeah she should give up, but kept my mouth shut for my own reasons.

"No guy and no birthday party. I just don't get it." Haley turned to me. "I don't know why my parents haven't let me have a party."

"Well, hey." I said. "We'll make the best of it. You'll come over to my house on your birthday, and we'll celebrate big time. Videos, popcorn, and we'll come up with the perfect plan for you to get Tyson's attention." I shuddered at the thought of spending a whole night with Haley talking about Tyson. The things I do for friendship.

"Oh wow. It will be my best birthday ever." Haley mumbled.

I frowned. I didn't know what to say to cheer Haley up, so I didn't say anything.

The silence stretched out between us.

"Okay, okay." Haley finally said. "I'm sorry. You're a great friend. I'm just mad at my mom and dad. They don't seem to care how I feel."

"Don't worry." I answered. "We'll have a birthday bash that you'll never forget."

Haley grinned. "Really? Okay. Now what was I talking about before? Oh yes. About Tyson. Should I talk to him tomorrow? Did you know he has the most gorgeous hair? His eyes are like so.."

"On no." I groaned. Back to talking about Tyson. Oh well. Hey, she did cheer up.

Next Day

Hilary's P.O.V

"Oh, Hilary." My mother complained. "You're not going to wear those denim pants today are you?"

"Why not?" I asked. "They're clean."

"Let's see if I can find something prettier. How about that yellow skirt Grandma made for you?"

My eyes widened in horror at the thought of that skirt. It was hideous and it itched like hell! "Forget it." I told her, heading for the bathroom. "It's sunny out and we're probably going out for gym, so I can't play sports in a skirt."

She followed after me, stopping at the doorway to watch me comb my hair. "Curl it up a little more by your ears."

I put the comb down, and glared at the mirror. The part where my mom was, not me.

She took it up. "Here let me.."

"Mother!" I yelled.

"Well, Sharon Marsh wears her hair brushed forward."

"I'm not Sharon Marsh." I said. "I'm Hilary."

"But you have those big eyes just like her. You should show them off." She moved towards me again, but then Dad had hollered something from the living room, so she dropped the comb and hurried downstairs.

I went back into my room, got my backpack, put on my shoes, and went down to the front door. When I stretched up to kiss her goodbye, she was busy telling me that she wanted me to maintain my perfect record. Walking down the sidewalk towards Haley's house, I tried as hard as I could to keep the sickening dread in my stomach from climbing up my throat. I just had a feeling something's bad going to happen today...

Haley came down her steps with her little sister, Mary Ann, behind her. "I have to haul this thing along." She told me.

Her little sister shifted her lunch box to her other hand and took my arm. "I'm not bad, and mom said...."

"I know what mom said, and it doesn't make any difference." Haley snapped. "Let go off Hilary. Only two can walk together, so you walk behind us."

Mary Ann pursed her lips, glared at Haley, and held my arm tighter.

Haley gave it up and we started off down the street with Mary Ann yanking on me every time she dodged the bushes at the edge of a yard.

"Listen." Haley said, as we came in sight of Mary Ann's school. "I'll take Mary Ann over to the first grade unit. You wait for me here ok?"

I nodded and she dragged Mary Ann over to the building in front of the office where the little kids were gathered, waved to Mary Ann, and came back to me.

"Ok." Haley said. "We can go now."

Next thing you know we had arrived at the school with a few minutes to spare. We crowded into the jammed entrance to our homeroom.

I just barely got settled in my seat when I saw a boy name Carlos go over to the most popular (or so she thinks so), and snobbiest, girl in our grade, and sit in the chair beside her. Her name..ugh! Was Daisy. How I hate her! It was obvious he was flirting with her. Suddenly another guy named Ricky came up to Carlos and gave him a shove.

"Get out of my seat, wienie. This is my place." Ricky told Carlos.

"Knock it off." Carlos said. "I was here first."

Ricky stuck his knee on the seat and pushed Carlos over. Carlos clung to the desk with his hands. "Knock it off, Ricky."

Ricky sat down, bumping Carlos to the floor.

"Bastard." Carlos muttered.

Ricky heard him and soon enough a war of words was going on.

Daisy didn't seem to mind however. She actually liked it. What a bitch, and she dresses like a slut too.

Suddenly, a tall woman came into the room, carrying a stack of papers and books. She had gray-black hair and brown eyes behind big, black- rimmed glasses. Our homeroom teacher. The teacher put her stuff on the big desk in the corner of the room. When she finished, she turned and stared at us. She kept on staring, as though waiting for the class to quiet it down. Which it didn't, of course. "Everyone." She yelled. "Quiet down." But of course, no one heard her. The noise was too much greater and louder then she was.

"Hey Hilary." Haley called. After all this, I hadn't noticed she was sitting right next me. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked, expecting something important.

"Should I go over to Tyson and talk to him today? I mean...." Haley went on and on about Tyson.

"Whoo boy." I muttered. "This was going to one long day."

Tyson's P.O.V

"Yo Tyson!" I heard a cheery voice call out.

I turned around to face my best friend Max Tate. "Hey." I grinned.

"Say, where were you last night?" Max asked me.

"Oh. I was out telling my latest girlfriend of the week, that things didn't work out between us." I smirked, remembering the event. Instead of bursting out into tears the girl had just waved dreamily to me as I walked away.

"Week?" Max raised an eyebrow at me, his sky blue eyes twinkling. "I thought it was day?"

"Well it used to be, but seeing as the generous guy I am, I had decided that the girls could have one week of me." My smirk grew bigger. "Seeing that they all can't get enough of me."

Max rolled his eyes at me, then grinned. "Whatever you say, you sly devil, you. We better get to class though, so cut the act off, Romeo."

They both smiled at each other (Don't get any ideas Ty/ Max fans......O.O) as they entered the school.

Lunchtime

Tyson's P.O.V

"Ahh, my favourite period of the day." I sighed happily. "Lunchtime in the beautiful, high school, cafeteria."

"Did you just say this place was beautiful?" Rei asked. Rei was another best friend of mine. Not as close as Max however. He looked around at the familiar room. I knew that Rei saw the same dull walls and long green tables as always.

"I don't think Tyson means the cafeteria." Max commented. He grinned at me, then gave me a playful nudge. "He thinks the scenery's beautiful."

"You got that right." I smirked. "Any place is beautiful, if you have the right scenery." Just as the words had left my mouth, I saw a very, and I mean very, pretty girl enter the cafeteria. "And there's one of the things that make this place seem nice." I said, pointing to the girl.

"Who her?" Rei asked. "You mean Hilary?"

"You know here?" I asked Rei.

"Yeah." Rei answered. "She's in a couple of my classes. She's really bright. She was in a couple of your classes too."

"Really?" I was surprised. "I never noticed her."

"He was probably staring at other girls." Max joked.

I didn't hear him. I was too busy staring at her.

"Is she your so-called next target?" Rei asked.

"You bet." I said, still glancing over at her and noticing how cute she was when she made a face at the food, the cafeteria was serving.

"Um...well...." Max stammered. "I heard that she isn't really...quite..fond of you."

"She isn't? Well mark my words, guys. She will be mine." I said with a smile.

DLN: Okie..so how do you think? Was it good? Hehehehe. Next chappie, will have madness! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I hope you guys enjoy though....I wanted to keep writing but then is this enough for the first chappie? Okie, well enjoy! Hopefully..hehehe. Bye for now!


	2. It's War!

DLN: OMG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Takes another breath AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SO MANY REVIEWS! I THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'll huggle each and every one of you. That is if you want me to. Oh well. I will anyway. You guys are all the best! Well here's this chappie's dedication. Although the whole fic is dedicated to I.lIvE.wItH.sQuIrElLeS. Sniff I'm so happy.

Dedication: THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO XShadowWolfX2! YOU RULE FOR REVIEWING MY FIC AND BEING MY FRIEND! SEE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD DEDICATE IT TO YOU!

DLN: Now notes to my wonderful reviewers!

I.lIvE.wItH.sQuIrElLeS: FIRST REVIEWER! Hehehehe. Thanks and you're welcome. You're nice too. Huggles you

Drago-Kai: It took me a while to think of what to write for the next chappie, but I brought it as soon as I can. Huggles you

AnimeMichelle: Of course I'll finish it! Eventually....Hehehhee. Just kidding, and thanks for thinking the plot's great! Huggles you

Ayuka-chan: Hehehehe. I tried to write it like a normal teenage girl's life...glad Haley reminds you of your friends. Huggles you

born to kill assholes lik: Thanks for reviewing! What next? This is next! Huggles you

Magenta2: Magic huh? I like the sound of that. Hope you enjoy this chappie! Huggles you

reny32: I hope I updated soon enough...o.O Huggles you

Hutchy: Yup. Probably Kai, Kenny and maybe some more will show up. Huggles you

X Shadow Wolf X2: Hehhee. Thanks for the nice words. I hope you enjoyed your few words of fame hehehehe. In the chappie. You're going to be in it remember? Huggles you

Calm Soul: Really? Great? Thanks so much! Hope your still reading! Huggles you

starry-eyed angel: Hehehehe. For now they'll hate each other. MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol. Huggles you

Saffron: Yeah...I think it's part of his charm. o.O hehehehe. Well thanks for reviewing! Huggles you 

Carren: Yup. It's the one. Thanks for reviewing my other Ty/ Hil fic. I guess your beginning to like Ty/ Hil huh? Huggles You

DLN: There! I hope the huggles didn't bother you. Now that that's over, here's the disclaimer! Also that Haley will always be with Hilary, but there will be random people so you might never see Vanessa and Rebecca again. Hehehehehe. Just joking. You'll see them again. Maybe not in this chappie though.

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me, except the characters. They belong to me.

People: glares at her

Disclaimer: -- Fine. Beyblade belongs to the owner of Beyblade. Still don't remember the name.....

Normal P.O.V

"He's definitely avoiding me." Haley mumbled. She and Hilary stood in the hall during lunch. (This takes place before the lunch with Tyson in the last chappie..)

Suddenly Hilary heard laughter and Tyson, Max, and Rei were walking around the corner. As soon as Tyson saw Haley, a strange look came over his as he pushed his friends back around the corner, while they yelled threats at him.

"Did you see that?" Haley went on. "Tyson was walking straight towards us. Then he noticed me standing here by his locker, he turned around and went the other way!"

"Nah." Hilary said. "He just changed his mind. He probably remembered he doesn't need his books next period."

Haley shook her head. "No, he's avoiding me. I waited for him outside his French class yesterday. He acted like he didn't see me, and this morning, I chased him all the way to gym!"

"What happened?" Hilary asked.

"He ducked into the boy's locker room and got away." Haley answered.

"That never stopped you before." Hilary joked. Hilary was right. It doesn't stop Haley. Once she ran into a boy's locker room. By accident of course. You should have heard all the shouts. Or should I say shrieks. They sounded like little girls. It was a memory that I would never want to forget. It's different for Haley though.

"Ha ha." Haley said sarcastically, remembering the horror. "Then she shot a nervous glance at Hilary. "You don't think he hates me do you?"

"No." Hilary shook her head. "But how about we go to lunch now?"

"We may as well go." Haley sighed. "I'm sure Tyson's not going to come back to his locker until I'm gone. You don't have any idea what class he has next, do you?"

Hilary rolled her eyes and ignored Haley's question. "I'm starving and tired. My pre-calculus test this afternoon was the hardest ever." Hilary complained. "I just know I messed up big-time."

"That means you got a B." Haley teased. "You never really get bad grades."

"I don't know....." Hilary said slowly as they entered the lunchroom. "It was pretty awful."

"Hey!" Mandy called from the lunch line.

Hilary and Haley waved to Mandy and walked over to her.

"Do they really expect us to eat this?" Mandy asked, as she poked the goo on her plate.

"Good thing I brought my own lunch." Hilary grinned.

"Lucky you." Mandy answered, staring at Hilary's lunch bag.

"And your not getting a bite." Hilary added.

Mandy sighed, then glared at Hilary playfully.

Hilary made a face at the so-called food the lunchroom was serving.

Suddenly she felt someone's eyes on her so she turned around.

"What's wrong Hilary?" Mandy asked.

"Er....um....nothing..." Hilary replied. "Let's just go find a table.."

The trio wandered through the crowded lunchroom until they found their usual lunch table, then settled down.

"I don't believe this." Hilary suddenly exclaimed, a strange look on her face.

"What don't you believe?" Haley asked. "You mean this story in the paper?" Haley's head was buried in the school's weekly newspaper, which came out on Fridays. She didn't notice that Hilary was staring into her lunch bag.

"Not the paper. This." Hilary emphasized the this, while pulling a clump of brown mush wrapped in plastic out of her sack. "I squashed my peanut butter sandwich again."

"Disgusting." Haley agreed, without looking up from the newspaper. "Wow! Look at this!"

"What?" Mandy asked. Her forest green eyes lit up with curiosity as she leaned across the table to peer at Haley's copy of the paper.

"Right here in the gossip column." Haley said, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "It says a ninth grade soccer player's pants split open on the field during practice last week. And get this!" She squealed. "He was wearing Bugs Bunny underwear!"

"No way!" Mandy laughed. "That's so dorky!"

"It is pretty funny, though, don't you think?" Hilary asked, watching their expressions with a grin.

"Sure, it's funny. As long as it's not your underwear!" Mandy cried, laughing.

Haley bit into her apple and looked at Hilary and Mandy. "Say, how about we go to the malt shop after school today? I mean it is a weekend so Hilary can't make up an excuse about doing homework." Haley joked.

Hilary got busy pulling the plastic wrap away from her mashed sandwich.

"Sure." Mandy chirped, happily.

"Well?" Haley asked, Hilary. "Are you coming, Hilary?"

"Of course I am." Hilary nodded.

"Great!" All three girls grinned at each other.

At Tyson's Table

"Hey guys!" Tyson exclaimed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Kai asked lazily, as he slid in the chair next to Rei.

"Where did you come from?" Tyson wondered.

"Some where." Kai replied. "Not that it's any of your business."

Tyson shrugged, used to Kai's behavior. "Sure, whatever. Anyway. Did you guys hear what Hilary and her friends just said?"

"Snooping again, Ty?" Rei joked.

"Ha ha ha Rei." Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Well that's kind of like snooping." Max pointed out."

"Will you guys just let me tell you what they said!" Tyson cried out. Quite loudly too.

The two guys, Max and Rei, jumped at Tyson's sudden raise of voice.

"Okay, okay." Max laughed. "Lay it on us."

"Finally." Tyson breathed a sigh of relief. "Well I overheard them saying that they were going to the local malt shop after school."

"So? Your point?" Kai took a large bite out his sandwich as he stared at Tyson.

"Well. We should go there too." Tyson answered.

"Are you thinking of following them?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Well....er.....if you put it in that term. I guess." Tyson stammered.

Max turned to Rei, as Rei turned to Kai. "Sure." They all replied together.

"Great!" Tyson grinned. "Today, after school, we are going to take a little field trip to the malt shop."

After School

Hilary's P.O.V

We were all heading towards the local malt shop, laughing and smiling. Having loads of fun talking and stuff. That is, until I saw four boys, standing in front of the Brown's bookstore, right next to the malt shop. They had their backs to us as they looked in Brown's window.

"Uh..er.....why don't we head back now?" I said softly, afraid they might have heard me.

"Why?" Haley asked. Then all four of the turned around.

"Oh great." I mumbled. Believe me, Haley has a LOUD voice.

"Hi." Rei smiled.

I pretended to swat at a fly.

Haley began drooling at the sight of Tyson.

Mandy smiled happily.

"Oh, Tyson!" Haley cried as she walked over to Tyson. "Do you remember me?"

"Oh..er.....yeah." Tyson looked uncomfortable.

Haley didn't notice.

"Hi....er....Haley." I guess Tyson was supposed to be speaking to Haley. But for sure he wasn't looking at her. He was too busy staring at me.

I looked away disgusted.

"Are you going in the malt shop?" Kai asked.

All three of us nodded.

"Us too." Tyson had wormed himself over next to me.

I went on the other side of Mandy so that Haley was beside Tyson instead. She, of course, did not mind.

I looked up and saw Rei holding the door to us. Did they mean we would all sit at the same table? That's just great......just great.... and if you didn't know, I'm being sarcastic.

The malt shop was filled with its usually wonderful smells. Chocolate, caramel, strawberry, all sorts of sweet smells you can imagine. Everything sparkled red and white with canopies over the side booths.

Tyson led the way and I looked over my shoulder, and gave a weak smile to Haley.

Haley smiled back. Make that, grinned back. She looked like she was in heaven; I was in the other place, however.

"Tyson stepped back to let me go in the booth first. He was acting like such a gentleman....this had to be a first for Tyson Kinomiya. I slid all the way to the wall. Quick as a flick, Tyson slithered in beside me, to my horror.

Quick as another flick, Haley slid in next to Tyson.

Max sat all the way to the wall, on the other side.

Mandy slid in beside Max.

Rei slid in on the other side of Mandy.

Kai slid in on the other side of Rei.

Tyson looked from side to side, all smiled. "I could say I'm the cream in the Oreo cookie." Tyson smirked.

"Or the baloney in the sandwich." Kai said, semi-sarcastically.

Even though banana coconut was the flavour of the month, we all ordered chocolate.

The malts came, all thick and frothy, the straws standing straight in them. (I'm making myself hungry....O.O) There were long spoons on the side so we could get the last drop from each tall glass.

I took a sip and to my bad luck, Tyson started talking to me.

"So how are you these days?" Tyson asked me.

What a lame question. "Fine." I answered. I could feel his eyes on me.

"That's good...so um..er....are you busy tomorrow night?" Tyson stared at me, waiting for my answer.

His question got my attention. I looked up to stare at him back. "Why would you want to know?" Then I went back to drinking my malt.

"Well.um....I don't know." Tyson shrugged. "I thought maybe we can hang out."

I nearly choked. That was it! I couldn't stay here any longer. I grabbed Mandy and Haley, as I led them to the door.

"Hey! Wait!" I heard Tyson call. "You never answered my question!"

How dense was he? Did I really have to spell it out for him? I turned around to face him. "Do you really want to know my answer? Well my answer is in your dreams Tyson." Then I turned around, once again, clutching Haley and Mandy, pushing them out the exit, while they were exchanging confused looks.

"This day couldn't get any worse." I mumbled, under my breath.

Suddenly I heard a rumble of thunder, and then it started to rain hard.

"I was wrong. It did get worse."

The Next Day

Hilary's PO.V

I was running to school. Yes, I was running. My stupid alarm clock wouldn't go off this morning so now here I am. Running to school like some irresponsible person. As I ran inside my homeroom, I saw Haley come up to me with a glum expression on her face. Before I could ask her what was wrong, she spoke.

"I forgive you." Haley sighed, staring down at the floor.

"Huh?" I wondered. "Forgive me? What did I do?"

"I forgive you for taking Tyson away from me." Haley sighed once again.

"Taking Tyson away? What do you mean?" Was this some kind of sick joke Haley had planned?

"Well....seeing that you're he's girlfriend...he is yours.." Haley replied. She looked at my confused expression. "You mean it's not true?"

"What's not true?" I asked.

"That's your Tyson's girlfriend?" Haley shuffled from one foot to the other.

"HALEY TERESA MILTON! HOW COULD YOU THINK SUCH AN ABSURD THING?" I yelled, using her full name.

She flinched at my sudden outburst. "Well, Tyson's telling everyone that you're his girlfriend."

"HE WHAT?" I shrieked. "I'm going to kill him!" I turned around and walked out of the homeroom to find Tyson.

Haley grabbed me by my shoulder and held me back. "No, Hilary! Don't kill him!"

"Let go off me." I growled, then got out of her grasp, and went to find Tyson.

I found him in the hallway, leaning against his locker, talking to a bunch of guys.

"Yeah. Hilary's my new girlfriend...." I heard him say, which just made me angrier.

"Tyson Kinomiya." I said, saying his name as if it was the most something extremely filthful thing to say.

He turned around and faced me with a smirk. "Why, hello there, darling."

"Don't darling me, you bastard." I said coldly. "Why did you spread these rumors!!!???"

He didn't seem intimidated at all by my anger. "Well, it's soon going to be true anyway."

"What the fuck do you want with me?" I growled, threateningly.

"I want you to be mine." He answered with that smirk still on his face.

I would have ripped off his smirk and sent him to hell for all I care. "Well you would be the last guy in the school that I would ever go out with. NO! MAKE THAT THE LAST GUY IN THE WORLD!" Then I spun on my heel, about to leave, until I heard him talk.

"No one turns me down." Tyson whispered dangerously.

"Well there's a first thing for everything." I replied with a fake smile.

"You will pay for turning me down." He roared at me. "Mark my words."

I flinched at his loud voice, but then regained my calm composure.

"Nobody ever turns me down! This is war!" Tyson snarled, looking so angry that even Hilary felt scared for a moment.

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, my ruby eyes flashing at him angrily. I stared at him for a second. "Bring it on." I said coldly, then walked away, leaving him shocked and speechless.

These thoughts were in both of their minds. "Let the battle embark."

DLN: sighFinished finally. So what did you guys think? Probably sucked huh? Well anyway, fans of Ty/ Hil check out my fic A Love That Will Never Be. If you want. Review if you wish. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. Feel free to make suggestions. Good bye for now!


	3. Plans And Scemes

DLN: I thank each and every one of you for your wonderful and encouraging reviews! I'm sorry for the long update....I am so lazy....lol. Er...I had a bit of a writer's block too, I admit. Anyway, you guys all rule! (You probably already know that ne? Lol.) Well here's this chappie's dedication! Want a chappie dedicated to you? Just keep on being faithful reviewers, and I'll dedicate it to you lol.

Dedication: THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO FOUR PEOPLE! ONE IS TIKA, WHO CONTINUES TO BE A GREAT FRIEND AND A HATER OF PINK. THE OTHER DEDICATION IS TO Drago-Kai, WHO WAS MY SECOND REVIEWER AND IS STILL REVIEWING. THE THIRD IS TO Kohari, WHO SUPPORTS BOTH OF MY TY/ HIL FICS! THE FOURTH IS TO DeejayXiao, WHO HAS BEEN SUCH A GREAT FRIEND TO ME! ALL FOUR OF YOU RULE!

DLN: Now here are notes to everyone!

X Shadow Wolf X2: Thanks for all the compliments! You're a great friend and a great author also!

Anime-Boi-Crazy: Hehehehe. It's okie that you didn't review. You review now ne? So that's all that matters.

Calm Soul: Er...sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!

Winter-Green-Elf: Yes! GO HILARY!

LunaRavenCroft: It gets better and better? Thankies!

Kohari: Thanks for liking both fics! Hope you didn't mind that I dedicated this chappie to you.

Magenta2: Yes...what is Tyson going to do to Hilary? Only one way to find out. Keep on reading!

New Moon Night: You really think it's interesting? Thanks. Sorry for not updating soon, however.

Hutchy: Heheheh. Guy logic indeed. I mean he is a guy ne? Lol.

Ayuka-chan: Lol. Make any crazy suggestions you like. But it doesn't mean I'll use them lol. Thanks for telling me the creator. Now I remember. GO HILARY! GIRL POWER! Sorry, had to say that. O.O Lol.

DeejayXiao: It made sense lol. Oh, and update on your fic soon! I'm itching for more lol.

jade destiny: So sorry I didn't post it up quickly....writer's block and laziness hehehe. Don't worry, I won't make it fast and mushy. I'm glad you like how I portray Hilary.

Ally: I'm happy you think the story's awesome. 

DoomGirl: Hmm. Sure, I'll put Tala in. As a new student. And you want to be in the fic? Sure. What's your name and what's your personality?

Drago-Kai: Hehehhe. I can't assure you that Hilary's going to win. MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol. But I think it'll work out for the best.

SongCatcher: Dead rumors? Lol. He is cocky isn't he? Well let's see, is he's going to get it.....or will Hilary.....

DLN: There! Now it's the disclaimer! Oh, and I redid both of the chapters 1 and 2, so all spelling errors and mistakes are now gone. Well, I don't know...but it seemed like they were for me. O.O

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. It belongs to the person that Ayuka-chan said.

At School

Hilary's P.O.V

"Grrrrrr." Hilary growled. I can't believe the nerve of the guy. Spreading all these rumors about me and HIM. As far as I'm concerned, there'll never be anything between me, and that obnoxious, lame excuse for a human being. I'll get him back. You just wait and see.

Normal P.O.V

Hilary had an angry look on her face and whoever had stared at her, she would give them a death-glare, that would make even the fiercest snake slither away.

People didn't seem like they cared however. They were waving and hollering to her as she walked past.

"Hey Hil." One boy waved. She didn't even know the guy. How did he know her name? She didn't know...

"What's up, Hilary?' Another girl called.

What was going on? How come everyone was all buddy-buddy with her all of a second? Half the people waving to her never knew she even existed.

Then she heard one girl tell her friend, "That's Hilary Tatibana. The one girl that turned down that gorgeous hunk, Tyson Kinomiya."

Hilary's P.O.V

So that's why they all knew her name now. She was the one girl that had turned him down.

"Great." I thought sarcastically. "Now everyone knows me as the girl that had turned Tyson down. I rather be known as nothing, then be known as something involved with him." Rumors sure pass around here quickly...

"Hey, Hilary!"

I turned around as I heard a voice call out my name. It was Mandy.

"Hey Mandy." I said, forcing myself to talk in cheery voice.

"Don't force yourself to talk in that fake cheery voice Hilary." Mandy told her, a sly smile on her face.

"So you know then?" I asked, glumly.

"Yup." Mandy replied, nodding her head furiously. "Carla told Sharon, and Sharon told Sarah, which Sarah told Angela, and Angela told Mary, which Mary told Francisca, which Francisca told Vanessa, so Vanessa told Rebecca, and of course Rebecca told me." Mandy said all in one breath.

I rolled my eyes. "Gossip these days." I muttered.

"So why did you turn him down anyway?" Mandy asked, a look of shock and confinement on her face.

"Are you kidding? Reverse the question. Shouldn't it be why wouldn't I turn him down? I mean look at him. He's a complete bastard." I answered, my eyes flashing dangerously once again.

Mandy backed away from me. She probably was frightened because of how angry I was. "But a really cute bastard." Mandy dared to say, with a weak smile.

"What did you say?" I roared.

"Nothing." Mandy said, quickly. "Speak of the devil....."

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Tyson heading towards us. "Oh great. Just what I needed." I muttered.

"Hey Hilary, sweetie." Tyson said, with a mischievous grin.

"What do you want?" I said, coldly.

"Aw, Hil. Why are you being so mean to me?" Tyson asked, pretending to cry, by rubbing his eyes with his hand, and making crying noises.

I rolled my eyes. Puh-lease. That is just so immature. "Urusei, Tyson. If you know what's best for you, you would stay away from me." (Urusei: Shut up)

Tyson still wasn't affected by my words, because he still had that cocky grin. He took a step forward closer to me, until we were almost nose to nose. "Or what?" Tyson asked, as he put his finger under my chin, bringing my face closer to his. (They are so not going to kiss okay? Lol.....)

"I hope you'll never have to find out." I replied, then turned my back on him and walked away. Where to? Who knows? As long as I'm away from Tyson, it's a better place then here.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard a new voice call.

Who was it now? Would this day ever end? So many questions to answer so much time to waste.

I turned around, expecting another person gushing about how I told Tyson off but then I saw Tika.

"Hey, Hilary." Tika beamed. "I saw you telling Tyson to shut up over there."

I was right. "Yeah, well he deserved it."

Tika nodded. "Your right. Sometimes he acts like such a jerk."

I smiled at her. "Sometimes? More like all the time."

Tika laughed. "So what have you been doing?"

"Not much." I replied. "What about you?"

"Same." Tika answered, but the suddenly her face turned to a look of horror.

"What's wrong Tika?" I asked, concerned.

"The bitch is coming...." Tika glared at the girl who was advancing towards them, and she was none other then....

"Hello, Daisy." I said, emotionless. "What brings you here?"

Daisy was walking towards us with her two best friends. (a.k.a. her cough mind slaves cough) "Oh, hello Hilary." Daisy said in her snottiest voice. "You know, just walking around. It is a free country. Do you mind?"

"Why, of course not." I replied, imitating her snotty voice. But like the dense girl she was, she didn't notice.

"Sooooo." Daisy started, examining her nails, which probably just had a manicure. Did I tell you they were painted PINK? I mean, pink is okay sometimes, but she is obsessed with pink! "I heard that Tyson wants you to go out with him."

"Yeah. Not that I want to, nor that it's any of your business, but yeah." I replied, glaring daggers at her. I just wished she strutted back to where she came from.

"Well, guess what?" She asked, looking up at me instead of examining her nails. Oh god! I wish she didn't look at me. Eww! I think I'm going to throw up now...

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Frankly I didn't care what the fuck she said, but if I had to listen to make her go away, then I would just have to go through with it.

"You better stay away from my guy, or else you'll ever regret ever setting eyes on him." Daisy answered, trying to seem angry but it just made me want to burst out laughing.

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, amused at what she was saying. Trust me. It took all my strength just to keep from laughing. "Don't want, and don't need him. But what could you do to me, bitch? Make me dress like the slut you are?"

"Ooooo. That's it bitch." Daisy glared at me, quite pathetically too, I might add. "You should know what a slut is, because you are one." Then she flipped her blond hair on the side.

I would have hauled off and slugged her, if Tyson hadn't walked up AT THAT VERY MOMENT. I knew he totally heard, but I guess he chose to ignore it.

"Oh Ty!" Daisy gushed. "How about going out with me this Wednesday?"

"Nah!" Tyson shook his head. "I'm busy."

I felt Tika pulling on my sleeve. "Come one let's go, now." She whispered.

But being the stubborn girl I was, I couldn't leave it well enough alone. I got all red in the face, from anger, turned to Daisy, and said, "Why don't you do us all a favour and die?"

Well nobody tells Daisy to go die. I mean, nobody. Not if she doesn't want her name written up all over the wall of the girl's washroom. Not that this would be such a horrible thing, I mean, no boys are going to see it in the girl's washroom.

But I don't care about things like that. I don't think I'm afraid of anything. Well, practically anything.

So when Daisy started in on me for the go and die thing, I just blinked up at her and was like, "Bite me."

The whole thing would have turned into a big girl fight, if Tyson didn't say in a disgusted voice, "I'm out of here." But before he left he turned to me, winked, and said, "But I'll see you later." Then he turned and left.

That was when Daisy just dropped it like a hot potato and scooted after him, going, "Tyson, wait up! Wait up, Tyson!"

Tika and I just stood there looking at each other like we couldn't believe it. I still can't. Who are these people, and why do we know them again. I sighed. Just hope tomorrow's a better day.

When I reached home, Mother opened the door with a smile. "Well, I bet your school day didn't turn out as bad as you thought it would."

"Worse." I replied glumly.

"Aw. Well, then how about Haley, Mandy and Tika coming over to cheer you up?" Mother asked.

"Sure." I said, smiling.

Later That Evening

Hilary's P.O.V

I shoved my desk chair under my bedroom doorknob. I gave it a hard push to make sure it was wedged tightly. No one is supposed to get in.

"Is this really necessary?" Tika asked. Tika was sitting cross-legged on Hilary's bed next to Haley. She reached up and twirled a lock of her straight black hair, with purple streaks.

"Uh, Hilary?" Haley wondered. "Couldn't you just put up a Do Not Enter sign?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't that be simpler?" Mandy added.

I was trying to push my night table in front of the chair. I put a finger to my lips. I climbed on the bed and motioned my friend to lean in close. "I told you guys, this is top-secret stuff."

"Are you afraid someone's going to break down your door and listen?" Haley joked.

"I'm just being careful." I told her. "I don't want anybody in Tyson's gang to know the plan. Or even him, himself."

"He doesn't even know were you live!" Tika protested,

"You can never be too careful." I responded. I reached over to the wall and took off my poster of the little brown puppy. Underneath the poster was a large piece of construction paper, covered with writing in different colours.

"You made charts?" Mandy asked in astonishment.

Tika's eyes widened. "Wow! This is big! What's going on, Hil?"

I grabbed her hair dryer and used it to point at the chart. "Listen closer. We are about to embark on a top-secret mission. You are to confide in absolutely no one, excluding the four people in this room. Are you with me so far?"

"I can't even understand you." Tika complained, blinking twice.

I rolled my eyes playfully and pointed to the top of the chart. "Operation BTDIHOLG." I read. "It stands for Operation Bring Tyson Down In His Own Little Game."

Mandy, Tika, and Haley all exchanged surprised looks.

"Isn't that a little too long?" Haley asked, grinning.

"The name does not matter." I replied.

"You mean, you asked us to your house...to think of a plan to bring Tyson down?" Mandy asked.

I nodded, hoping that they would agree to help me. "So are you guys in?"

"Of course we are in!" All three of them exclaimed, in unison.

"This will be loads of fun." Tika commented.

"Exactly." I grinned. I swung the hair dryer in the direction of the chart. It flew out of my hand and crashed onto the floor.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. "Hilary?" My mother called. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, mother!" I hollered back. "Just dropped a book."

"Okay, honey." My mother replied. We all listened as she walked away from the door and down the stairs.

I fell back on my pillow. "Phew! That was close!"

"Hilary, don't you think you're getting a little carried away?" Haley wondered.

"Maybe a little." I admitted. "But we just have to get him back." I pointed to the chart again. "In this column, we can put things in to get him back on a scale of one, which is the lowest. Now this little number in this column is my very own personal rating system. A five is for very good. See? Then one is not so good."

Tika let out a phony snore. "Sorry, Hilary." She apologized. "But your chart seems so.....so...."

"Complicated." Mandy finished for her.

I groaned, then tore the chart off the wall. "You're right." I admitted. "Let's just put out heads together and think of something."

So the four girls whispered and talked about the ways they could torture Tyson, and then finally they thought of the perfect way.

"That is a great idea." Haley said, sounding interested.

"Just about perfect." Tika agreed.

"What do you think, Hilary?" Many asked.

"You mean, you guys really want to do this plan?" I said, shocked.

The three girls nodded

"Are you sure?" For a moment I felt sick to my stomach.

"It was your idea." Haley laughed.

"It's perfect!" Mandy exclaimed.

"Mandy's right!" Tika cried. "Let's go for it!"

I hesitated.

"C'mon, Hilary. It's a great idea." Haley finally said. "That is, if you have the guts to go through with it. Do you?" She asked

I looked serious. "I don't know." I admitted. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

DLN: FINISHED! Okie, it was a but of a rush I know. Oh, and would any of you want to be in the story to be Tala's crush? Hehehehe. I just need your name, eye colour, hair colour, personality, and I guess that's about it. Mind you, you might just be in one chapter. Probably not. K, well hope you enjoyed this! Ja ne!


	4. Mystery Admirer

DLN: Thanks mucho for the reviews! I feel so happy! Okie, anyway, there's a change of plans so you might never know what Hilary was planning to do to get Tyson back. MWAHAHAHAHA! Lol. Just kidding. You'll find out soon enough...but it looks like Tyson's planning to do something to Hilary hehehe. You'll see. Oh, and I chose the winner of the Tala thing. You won't be HIS crush but you'll have a crush on him. Sorry. But I mifght just let him have a crush on you... And the winner is:

Name: Tara  
Eye color: Really dark brown (got that from my mom, my dad's eyes are a shade lighter)  
Hair color: Black with red streaks (dyed of course)  
Personality: Very wise. Nice, self-esteem is quite low. A bit shy a first, but can never shut after familiar with friends., and is always quoting sayings by famous people.

DLN: Congrats to the winner, and she was submitted by Calm Soul! I hope the people that I didn't chose don't get disappointed or desert the story or something. O.O Anyway, notes to the reviewers!

DeejayXiao: Nods Yup. You ish very special. And you better update soon lol. I had a dream about you updating last night..... No, seriously, I did. o.O Could that mean something? Wink wink lol. I'm so sorry for not choosing you. Gomen, gomen!

X Star Angel X: Yups. Have aim. Mine is evilrena1. I'm sorry I didn't choose you. Really, I am. I hope you still continue to read. I'm glad you think it's a nice fic, by the way.

I.lIvE.wItH.sQuIrElLeS: I know you wanted to be Tala's crush so much. Sniff I'm such a bad friend for not choosing you.... I don't blame you, if you don't forgive me...Yes, too much sugar lol. It's okay that your Internet is being a bitch to you. O.O I wish I could talk to you now though... Don't see you on anymore. AIEE! Better go apologize to Max lol.

Drago-Kai: MWAHAHA! Evil cliffhanger heheh. Sorry, that I didn't choose you. Please forgive me! O.O I hope you still read.

Diamond Core: Or is it wonder what's in store for Hilary? Hehehe. I'm glad you don't mind if you didn't get chosen. I'm really really sorry though. Sorry again.

Jen-beyblade- fan: Awesome? Really? Thanks so much. I know this wasn't fast but I only write when I get my motivation and sometimes I lose it. o.O

Carren: DIE CARREN! FOR NOT CALLING ME! MWAHAHAHAHA! Kidding, me forgive you. Remember, you're my wake-up-call lolololol.

Kohari: Yes, it did rhyme hehehe. I'm probably going to work on A Love That Will Never Be tomorrow. Depends if I have my motivation lol.

Koyoru: Um, well, most people use Hilary with one "l" so I think you can spell it both ways. Oh, and thanks for telling me what urusai meant! I always thought urusai meant loud or annoying. o.O Guess I was wrong, lol and no offense taken. Hope you like this chappie.

X Shadow Wolf X2: Yup, Tala's gonna be in it. Sorry, me didn't update soon though.

ihatepink: Lol, you hate pink too? Same here, and I don't think Tyson's gonna die or Hilary's gonna be dead meat though...lol...

New Moon Night: Girl-fight! Yeah, we have them at my school too. A lot of them. O.O

Anime-Boi-Crazy: Oh? What do you think Hilary's gonna do to Tyson? Please don't die though lol. Yup, got it from the book. I kind of found that part funny hehe. All the books? How many are there? I only got two although I lost the second one. Sniff

Calm Soul: Yes....what ARE the girls up to? Lol. Oh, and congrats on being the winner.

jade destiny: Hehehe. Thanks. So sorry I don't update quick. I only write when I have my motivation and let's just say it comes and goes lol.

Freaky Feline: Me ish very happy you like it! Nods

Dedication: O.O I really want to dedicate this to four people.... Is that too many people? I just can't choose. Hehehehe. So if I eventually run out of people to dedicate to, I'll do doubles! WHEEEE! Aaaaaaaannnnnnddddd, this chappie's dedication is to jade destiny, Calm Soul, Anime-Boi-Crazy, and New Moon Night! Your guys all rule!!

DLN: Now it's the disclaimer. Too many things if you ask me. o.O

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I see nothing, and I hear nothing. Kidding. Just the first part was right. O.O I also got the idea of this chappie form a book, so no, it did not come to mind.

Normal P.O.V

"Haley, please!" Hilary put down her hand on the table, along with her sandwich. "I would prefer not to be recorded for posterity in the act of chewing a mouthful of shredded wheat."

"It's not for posterity." Haley replied, smirking. She peered at Hilary through the viewfinder of the video camera. "Whatever _that _is. It's for Mr. Martin's class. Must you always use big words, I don't know, just to bother me?"

Hilary's frown broke out into a smile. "Yes." She replied, smiling innocently at Haley, who rolled her eyes, still peering at Hilary through the video camera.

"Haley! Leave the girl alone. Put that thing down and eat your lunch!" Mandy exclaimed, trying to not to laugh at Hilary trying to block the viewfinder with her hands, but always missing.

"I'll give you this...." Tika said slyly.

"Hmmm, what?" Haley wondered, then turned around to look at Tika, who shoved a pack of cookies under her nose.

"I know you want the cookies... Look at it. All chocolaty, waiting for you to take a bite out of them." Tika waved the pack of cookies back and forth under Haley's nose, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Cookies! That's it! Gimme!" Haley reached forward to the pack of cookies, grabbing it, and letting her guard down.

"Now!" Hilary shouted.

All three girls launched themselves onto Haley, trying to get the video camera from her hands.

"Say wha?!" Haley yelled. "No! Don't take it away!" She tried pulling it form the others, but three was far stronger then one. "Aw." Haley sniffed. "Oh well. At least I still have the cookies." She then ripped the pack of cookies, but before she can even take a bite, Mandy grabbed the bag out of her hands.

"Uh-uh." Mandy waved her finger in front of Haley. "Mine." She then reached inside the pack, grabbing a cookie, and taking a big bite out of it.

Haley whimpered. "Just one. Pwetty pwease." She reached for the cookies, but Mandy always put it out of her reach.

Hilary rolled her eyes at how childish Haley was acting, then sighed. She turned around, opened her mouth, about to say something to Tika when she saw her watching Kai as he sat at another lunch table nearby, with Tyson and the others. "Uh, Tika?" Hilary asked Tika, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh?" Tika said, confused.

"Um, why were you staring at Kai?" Hilary asked, knowing why Tika was, but asking anyway to torment her.

Tika blushed before answering, "Huh? I wasn't staring!"

"Yes you were.." Hilary smirked. "Now spill!"

Tika blushed even redder, once the words left Hilary's mouth. "Fine...... I like him...." Tika mumbled.

"What was that you said?" Hilary asked, hearing Tika but still wanting to annoy her.

"I said I like him." Tika repeated a little louder then the first time.

"What? You like Kai?" Hilary exclaimed, pretending to be surprised, then pretended to faint in shock.

Tika rolled her ocean blue eyes at Hilary. "Yes...and if you tell a soul, I'll tell Tyson that you will go out with him!"

Before Hilary could respond to Tika, she heard Tyson's voice behind her. "Oh great..." Hilary mumbled. "I bet he heard Tika."

"You really want to go out with me, Hilary?" Tyson asked.

"Uh...no." Hilary replied, glaring at Tika, who was whistling innocently.

"Uh...then how come Tika-?" Tyson started when Hilary interrupted him.

"Never mind Tika. She's...er...under the weather today." Hilary responded. "Yeah, under the weather..."

"Under the weather?" Tyson raised an eyebrow, at Hilary.

"Yeah..." Hilary tried to think of something to keep him away. "Oh yeah, and so am I." Hilary faked a sneeze. "A-choo."

"Bless-you." Tika stated.

"Thanks." Hillary thanked Tika, then turned back to Tyson. "So you better stay away from me, if you don't want to get sick."

"Oh..." Tyson smiled, as if understanding everything. "You probably got the flu that's going on around."

"The flu?" Hilary asked confused. "Oh yes...the flu. Yeah...I have the flu."

"Yeah..." Tyson agreed, nodding. "The flu of lame excuses." Tyson then laughed, and walked back to the table with all his friends.

Hilary nodded, the realized what Tyson said. "What do you mean, flu of lame excuses?" Hilary shouted after him, about to charge at him and strangle him, when Mandy, Tika, and Haley held her back. She then took a deep breath to calm down. "Thanks guys, but you could have let me go..."

"Nah!" Mandy commented. "We're not just going to let you make a fool of yourself."

Hilary glared at Mandy then calmed down again. "I guess I have to control my anger..."

"You guess?" All three girls chorused.

Hilary rolled her eyes at them as they started laughing. "Just wish this day would end soon..." She muttered.

At The End Of School (AN: It did end soon, ne? Hehehe. )

Hilary's P.O.V (AN: I like switching point of views...can't you tell? Lol.)

When I walked in the front door of my house, I was greeted by my mother, who said, "Haley called _four _times while you were walking home! She said to phone her as soon as you get home. She says it's really, really, really important."

"What's important?" I asked my mother.

"I forgot to ask." Mother stated. "She just said to call her."

So I did. In case it was private, I took our cordless phone into a closet we hardly ever use and called Haley there. The connection wasn't actually what you called great, even with the phone antenna stretched as far as it would go, but at least we could hear each other.

"Haley?" I said, when she got on the phone.

"Hilary? Is that you?" Haley asked, uncertain because she couldn't exactly hear me.

There was a bunch of static before I could reply. _Crackle crackle. _"Yeah, it's me. What's going on?"

Haley ignored my question. "You sound like you're calling from a tunnel."

"I'm on the cordless phone in the closet. Mother made your phone message sound so mysterious, I thought I better hide, just in case." I answered.

"Oh. Well, listen." Haley started, excited. "You won't believe this! I forgot to get our mail until really late this afternoon. Anyway, it was a lucky thing I got the mail, because there was an envelope for you."

"So?" I asked, puzzled. "The mailman stuck it in the wrong box."

"The mailman didn't deliver it." Haley commented, with some satisfaction. "There's no stamp or postmark on it. There's not even an address. It just says 'Hilary'. And there are heart stickers and flowers stickers all over it."

_Crackle. Crackle. _More static. "You're kidding?" I said, in a hushed tone.

"It looks like a love letter." Haley added, tantalizingly.

"A" (crackle) "me?" No way. No one has" (crackle) "love" (crackle) I responded.

"Hilary, would you get out of that closet or off the phone? I can't understand a word you're saying." Haley sounded annoyed.

"I'm not leaving the closet." (Crackle) "If my mom hears about this, she'll keep gushing until..." I was interrupted as I heard my mom.

"Hilary!" It was mom calling me down for dinner.

"Haley, I have to go. Can you" (crackle) "over after supper?" I asked.

"Can I bring the letter over after supper? Sure." Haley agreed. "I don't know how long I can stay, but I'm dying to know what's in this envelope... that is, if you'll let me see. You will let me see, won't you?"

"I guess so..." I answered. (Crackle) "I mean, it'll de..." (Crackle) "What the letter, or whatever it is, says. It might be personal."

"Hilary!" I heard my mom call again.

"I really have to go now." I told Haley. "See you later, and thanks." Haley and I hung up. I pushed down the antenna on the cordless phone, burst out of the closet, and flew into the kitchen. I knew I was late for dinner

"Sorry." I said, as I slid into my place on the table. "I _had_ to talk to Haley. She's going to come over after dinner. She won't stay long." I added quickly. "We both have homework." We hadn't said that over the phone, but we always have homework, so why should that night have been any different?

After Dinner

Hilary's P.O.V

Somehow, I got through dinner. I really don't know how I did. All I could think of was the envelope and the hearts and the flowers.

I am not the hearts and flowers type, sometimes.

At seven thirty, our bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I screeched. I half expected Mother to say, "Indoor voice, Hilary," to me, which is what she says to me a lot. I tend to get noisy, by accident.

"Hi." I said breathlessly. I let Haley inside. "So?" I eagerly asked Haley.

She grinned slyly, then pulled the envelope out of her jacket pocket and handed it to me. I was so excited I could hardly breathe. "Let's go to my room." I told her hastily. Haley and I thundered up the stairs, darted into my room, and closed the door behind us. We flopped on my bed, and I let the envelope dangle between my thumb and forefinger.

Then we examined the envelope together. The front said Hilary. The world was typed but the "I" had been dotted with a tiny heart sticker. A flower sticker had been placed carefully in each corner of the envelope.

"Maybe it's not for me..." I held the envelope in hand, staring at it. "It doesn't say 'Hilary Tatibana.' It just says 'Hilary.'"

"Well, there aren't any Hilarys at my house." Haley replied. "And I can't think of any other Hilarys in the neighborhood. We both know everyone around here."

I turned the envelope over. On the back were more heart and flowers. All I could do was stare at the envelope.

"Well, open it before I die!" Haley cried.

I ripped the envelope open. Suddenly I felt awkward. "Let me read it first." I said to Haley. "It might be embarrassing."

Haley understood. "Okay." She rolled over and closed her eyes.

I read the note inside. Compared to the envelope, it was very plain. It was typewritten, or maybe word-processed, on white paper. The note said, 'Dear Hilary, I think you are beautiful, and you're the nicest girl I know. I would like to go steady with you. I wish I could tell you this in person. Love, Your Mystery Admirer.'"

I sat up. "Well, it's not too bad." I finally commented. "Here" I handed the notes to Haley. "What do you think?"

Haley read the note and smiled, saying, "You've got a _mystery _admirer! That is so romantic."

"I bet its Joey," I said. He was my little cousin who loved playing childish pranks on me. He was 14. "It's one of his practical jokes."

"Why would he put the note in _our _mailbox?" Haley asked.

"To throw me off track." I replied. "That's why he couldn't use his own hand-writing."

"You are such a dweeb." Haley answered. "You know it's from Tyson."

"Tyson?" I yelled. "That ignorant bastard? Why couldn't he tell me these things in person?"

"They aren't so easy to say." Haley told me.

I snorted. "As if! Tyson could say these things any day. You know how much of a player he is."

"That's true." Haley admitted.

"Anyway, you said I have a mystery admirer. Why are you so excited if you think you know who the admirer is?" I asked.

"_Because."_ Haley stated. "It's still romantic."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Okay, then why are there hearts and flowers all over the envelope? You're the only person I know who dots 'Is' with hearts. Boys don't do that. This looks like it's from a girl."

"A girl who wants to go steady with you?" Haley laughed. "Get real. Tyson just wanted to make the envelope look nice."

I tried to picture an image of Tyson putting hearts and flower stickers on the envelope. It was just too funny.

"But anyway, if you don't think its Tyson, who else would send you a note like this?" Haley wondered. "Can you think of anyone?"

I couldn't. Except for Joey.

"Listen, I have to go." Haley suddenly said. "I have that math thing due tomorrows. Let's try and figure this out tomorrow."

"Okay." I answered. I walked Haley downstairs, and waved good-bye to her. I was not at all convinced that Tyson was my mystery admirer, even if Haley thought so. But if he wasn't, then who was?

DLN: So who could this mystery admirer be? Maybe it's not Tyson. Maybe there's another guy in this. Wink wink. Lol. Oh, and Tala's coming in the next chappie. I have it all planned out so no worries. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie even though it was kind of weird. O.O Lol, well bye for now! I'll try and update soon. Key word, try lol. Ja ne!


	5. New Kid, New Problems

DLN: I seriously can't believe I have this great amount of reviews. Thanks to all of you! Gives everyone a cookie I am really sorry for the long update. You can each throw a tomato at me okay? Hands everyone a tomato I admit that I was lazy and on a major's writer's block. Plus with the heavy load of schoolwork. Sigh But I'm here now! So here are notes to all the super, amazing, fantastic, extra special reviewers!

Xx Shadow Wolf xX2: Yes, love letters are very romantic. Sorry I couldn't update soon. Me hopes you enjoy this chapter!

DeejayXiao: You thought it was hilarious! Aw, thankies, lol. Huggles you Pokes Hilary too Yes, do you know who the secret person is? o.O Eek! Volleyball! Lol, me is no good in that. Nods Vell, enjoy ze show! MWAHAHAHA!

Anime-Boi-Crazy: Lol, what did you think Hilary was going to do to Tyson before? Hmm, maybe it's one of your two guesses... Who knows? Heheheh.

Calm Soul: Your welcome! If I'm portraying your character wrong, I apologize. Meep! Good luck on writing your fics!

Drago-Kai: YES! YAY! TALA'S COMING! Hehehehhe. I get hyper and hysterical, lol. Thanks for the no rush comment, by the way.

Hutchy: Who knows what things they will do... Whistles innocently I guess you'll have to wait and see, mehehehe. Maybe it's Daisy... maybe it's Tyson... maybe it's Tala... or some other person....lol...

hotguyluver: I'm glad you love it! Just wait to see who did send it...

Akina Hiwatari: Thanks a bunch! I'm running out of things to say...lol...

Maxie's cute: Yes, they do make a cute couple, ne? Tala scares you? He scares my friend too, lol. Not many people scare me though. I think... anyways, I'm going to try and keep writing faster.

Diamond Core: Hmm, who IS it from? I feel so guilty for not telling you guys but that would spoil the surprise, ne? I'm glad you didn't mind! Gives you brownie then sniffs You make me feel so loved. Sniffs again And no need to say sorry for a long review. I love long reviews! But either long or short, they are all appreciated.

BaByBeArLoVeR: Hehehe, I guess you can tell what the chapter's going to be about by the title, ne? I say ne too much, lol. Hopes you enjoy this chappie.

SilverLastsForever: I'm really happy you like my story! Um if you don't mind telling me, what does AUness mean? o.O Hehehe, I'm dense. Cheh! Well enjoy!

New Moon Night: Glad you like how the plot's going! Sorry me no update soon. Hits my knee Lol, that was because of my laziness. I must stop being so lazy. o.O

Rachel: Yup, I do. I love that series. To point it out, in the chappie's disclaimer I put I got the idea from a book, so it was from that. Chee chee! Thanks for thinking ze story's great!

Freaky Feline: A mystery! Trying to update! Chee chee!

jade destiny: Hmm, it could happen... maybe not hehehe. I'm so sorry it took so long. Hands you extra cookie I apologize...

ihatepink: Why does someone have to get fried? o.O You're going to fry Tika? Please don't hehehe.

frozencoke: I'm glad you like this plot thing. Huh? What did Hilary do at the beginning of the V-Force? Well here's more for you. WOW!

slipknotrulez: YAY! Tala's coming! Nods then huggles you Chee chee!

Nami Kahaku Kai's GF: MEEP! Sorry I couldn't continue fast! Forgive me!

shippo's 1st fan: I'm glad you love it! Trying to continue! WHEE!

Dedication: This time the dedication is for Freaky Feline and Hutchy! Thanks for being such faithful reviewers!

DLN: Now it is the disclaimer. Also if you would like to nag me and/or threaten me and/or remind me to update then you can aim me at evilrena or add me on msn at Don't ask, I'm strange heheh.

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me.

Hilary's P.O.V 

Things seem to get more complicated lately. I had a feeling today would be a weird day. It started when I leaned out of our front door very early in the morning to bring in the newspaper and found another envelope addressed to me.

It was lying on the doormat, right next to the paper. (We have a very accurate papergirl. She hits the front steps every time. Either she has a fantastic aim, or she walks the paper to the door.)

I grabbed the paper and the note, dropped the newspaper on the kitchen table, and then ran to my room with the envelope. I wasn't even dressed yet for school yet, but I read the letter right away, then thought it over while I got ready for school.

The envelope wasn't as fancy as the first one had been. It just said HILARY on the front, and the back flap was sealed with a pink heart sticker. I kind of wished the "I" in my name had been dotted with a heart again, which was really weird. I guess I was feeling a bit out of character today. Anyway, inside was another typed note.

This one said, "Dearest Hilary, I can't stop thinking about you. Maybe I'm in love with you. I don't know. I've never been in love before. You are as beautiful as a new flower blooming in the spring.

"Love, Your Mystery Admirer."

Well, that last part was a little flowery (over-written, my English teacher would say), but I didn't care. I'm not sure anyone had ever called me beautiful, except maybe Mom, and that doesn't count, because all mothers say their children are beautiful.

Of course, I told my friends about the notes when we ate lunch in the cafeteria that day. And, like Haley, they were all sure Tyson was my mystery admirer. I seemed to be the only one with any doubts.

The Next Day 

Hilary's P.O.V

Okay, I admit it. I got a letter this morning. Imagine my surprise when I found another one in our mailbox that afternoon. It said, I love you, I love you, I love you.

"Loving you always, Your Mystery Admirer."

At School (I'm so sorry for changing locations so much.) Hilary's P.O.V 

"This," I cried, "is completely gross." I poked at something yellowy-brown on the plate of food I'd just bought in the lunch-line at the cafeteria.

"Then why," began Mandy, "Didn't you bring your own lunch? You could have brought a sandwich, you know."

I shrugged; staring back at the substance the school called food.

"If you can't feed a hundred people, then feed just one." Tara, another one of my close friends, quoted.

"And who is that quote by?" Tika raised an eyebrow.

"Mother Teresa, of course." Tara answered, as if stating the obvious. She then smiled and put a strand of her black hair with red streaks behind her ears, with a twinkle in her dark brown eyes.

"Of course." Haley said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, which caused Tara to give her a glare.

Haley, Mandy, Tika, Tara, and I were sitting at our usual table in the school cafeteria. "Anyway," I started, stabbing the unrecognizable thing in my fork, holding it up, and letting it dangle in front of me, "I like to gross out Haley." I aimed my fork in her direction.

Haley's eyes opened wide and she shrieked, "Put it down."

"Hilary." Tara laughed. "Either put that thing down or eat it."

I put the fork down. Hell no was I going to eat it.

"So," Mandy brought up. "Have you gotten any more letters?"

"Another one this morning." I replied, not looking up from my plate.

"And you didn't tell us?" Cried Tika.

"Sorry." I answered. "It was the fourth one. I guess I'm getting used to them."

"Used to them?" Repeated Haley, awed.

"Boy, if I had a mystery admirer who was sending me love letters..." Tara began loudly.

"Guys." I mumbled. "Keep your voice down."

"That was true, but I had noticed that Daisy and her snobby little crowd, were sitting at the next table. They were being extremely quiet.

"You guys." I whispered, and my friends leaned forward to hear me. "I brought the letters with me. Look." I spread the notes out on the table. I had even saved the envelopes because the stickers on them were pretty nice... in a way.

Everyone bunched around the letters.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Mandy read. She sighed. "That is so, so romantic."

"Distant." Added Tara.

"But you guys don't think they're from..." I stopped. We had an audience. The boys at one table were watching us with great curiosity, and at the next table, Daisy was peering rudely at us. Then she turned to her friends and snickered. I put the letters away in a hurry.

"Don't pay attention to Daisy and those guys." Tika glared at Daisy and her friends, snickering.

"Yeah." Haley agreed. "I bet none of them ever got a love letter from a secret admirer.

"I wonder why the letters are typed though..." Stated Tara.

"Shhh..." I hissed. "I told you. It's so the mystery admirer can disguise his hand-writing."

"Then they must be from Tyson Kinomiya. Who else would need to disguise his writing?"

"Joey." I replied.

"Aw, come on, Hilary!" Tika exclaimed. "You know it's from Tyson!"

"As if." I scoffed.

Haley sighed. "No use in arguing with Hilary. Let's just get to our next class."

"Oh!" Mandy suddenly squealed. "I heard there's a new kid. He seemed kind of cute." Mandy blushed as soon as the words left her mouth.

The five girls all laughed and headed towards their next class, which was Math. Finally they all got to the door of the class and stumbled inside.

Just as the class was settled, there was a knock at the classroom door. Mrs. Gould, who was our math teacher, disappeared into the hallway for several minutes. Everyone wanted to know what was taking so long.

"She's talking to the principal!"

"What are they saying?"

"I can't hear anything!"

When Mrs. Gould returned, a boy no one had ever seen before followed her. Even though he was tall and athletic-looking, he seemed like the silent-type. He had flaming red hair, which all the girls were chattering about. He scanned the classroom with his icy blue eyes, meeting many students' questioning stares.

His eyes were a surprisingly deep blue. As they rested on Tara, her heart did a little flip-flop. Then he looked back at the ground; not wanting to look at the stares everyone was casting him.

"Class," Mrs. Gould started, "This is our new student. He is joining us at Melini's High School all the way from Russia. I want you to welcome Tala Ivanov."

The new boy looked up for an instant when he heard his name. He nodded but did not smile.

"What kind of weird name is Tala?" Daisy's friend, Kerri whispered.

"He sure doesn't look friendly." Ronald remarked.

"You can only find truth with logic if you have already found truth without it." Tara mumbled to Daisy and Ronald.

"Hmm." Mrs. Gould put her finger to her chin. "Now where should you sit..."

A bunch of girls raised their hand pointing to random empty seats.

"Yes... why don't you sit in the seat in front of Tara." Mrs. Gould decided. "Tara, raise you hand so he knows where you are."

Tara nervously raised her hand as Tala made his way to his seat and sat down in front of Tara.

Tara's P.O.V 

I froze when he sat in front of me. I froze into the icy statue of Tara. I couldn't even blink my eyes. I just kept staring at him. Thank heavens, he didn't know I was because his back was to me. Suddenly Tala turned around and faced me. I felt my back stiffen as he stared at me with those intense eyes.

"Hey." Tala said softly. "Do you know the answer to question 1 b)?"

I gulped, blushing a light pink, then replied, "When I am working on a problem I never think about beauty. I only think about how to solve the problem. But when I have finished, if the solution is not beautiful, I know it is wrong."

Tala looked confused. Did I mention he looked cute when he is? He raised both eyebrows at me. "And what exactly are you getting at?"

I took a deep breath, and felt my cheeks redden more. "I meant that when I do a problem, I'm always wrong, so therefore I don't know the answer."

"Oh." Tala smirked. "You could have just said that." Before he turned around he uttered to me, "You know, a witty saying proves nothing." Then gave one last look and turned around.

I just kept staring at him. Just stared, as his head moved when he leaned his head on his desk. I've definitely have a crush...

A few seats away Haley was whispering to Hilary. "She definitely has a crush."

DLN: THERE! Finished! I apologize for the short chapter! For that I shall try to update quickly! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Sayonara for now!


	6. Paired With The Enemy

DLN: O.O As usual I am astounded by the large amount of reviews, hehehe. And as usual, I am very grateful! Hands everyone a cookie Yes, cookies are very good. Depends on if you like them or not though... Now I said I would try to update quickly but yet again laziness keeps pursuing me. Why? Why? Why must laziness follow me? o.O Again, sorry for the long wait. Notes to my reviewers who I hope will support me. Every one of you mean so much to me! XD

Diamond Core: Yup, you will never know the truth about ze letters! MWAHAHAHA! Kidding! Of course, you'll find out...when it's the right time. Tara will find her confidence soon enough, hehehe. I do that laugh too much, lol. o.O

Xx Shadow Wolf xX2: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! As you know, I have a problem with writing quickly, but I'll try harder to get out of that habit. 

Nami Kahaku Kai's GF: Um, you want me to make the notes to you longer? Because I think that's what you're suggesting. Sorry I'm confused, what do you mean the cream in the Oreo? o.O Also, just wait to see who the admirer is. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

padfootop: Yes, everyone's wondering who the secret admirer is, lol. All I'm answering is, wait and see.

the effect: Yeah, I was going to let Rei have a crush on someone. I think your suggesting that it should be yaoi? Well I'm sorry but I'm keeping this a straight story. If you want to see a Rei/ Kai pairing then there's my other fic, Dark Memories, but meh! That's just what I'm thinking, lol.

New Moon Night: Tala was harsh but I didn't want to make him out of character. Lol, that comment is so funny. Isn't it in the show? I stopped watching it for a week because they took it off. Sigh Anyway, I'm also glad you're not forcing me to update!

DeejayXiao: Glomps you back Lol, yes...who is the mystery admirer? Read to find out!

typhoon14: YAY! My story's getting more interesting, lol.

Drago-Kai: I'm sorry but I'm not accepting any more o/cs. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me...

Hutchy: Or maybe a certain someone will show Tala around...also, what HAS Tyson been up to? Maybe he's planning something...

chica: Yup, I have seen the episodes. Kai and Tala are hot, ne? But my favourite character is Tyson.

Ayuka-chan: Well I wasn't exactly thinking that, but I was watching t.v at the time.

My secret angel: Yay! You loveitloveitloveitloveit. Lol.

slipknotrulez: XANNY! Huggles you Sorry for the long update!

Calm Soul: Are you sure I portrayed you okay? o.O If I'm ever doing anything wrong, just tell me.

DoomGirl: Sorry, I'm not accepting any more o/cs. So sorry.

You/Kai fic fan: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I apologize for the long update.

phoenix-tear-11: Um, well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't going to put Kai in the story at all. But I'll try to have fewer point of views. It's just the way I write.

Alexa.G: I hope you enjoy this chapter.

jade destiny: Yeah, it was pretty short, huh? Sigh I'll try to make my chapters longer okay? I'll also promise that I won't delay a chapter for over one or two months. Depending, hehehehe.

Tailsy101: Now you get to know what happens.

Dedication: To Ayuka-chan and the effect!

DLN: Again if you would like to nag me and/or threaten me and/or remind me to update then you can aim me at evilrena1. Again, please do not ask, because I'm strange. XD

Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me.

**Hilary's P.O.V (I like starting it off at lunchtime )**

When the class was over, Haley and I shot out of the room and ran to the cafeteria. We dumped out stuff on our usual table, and joined the hot-lunch line.

"I wonder what it is today." Haley wondered, breathing deeply. "Smells like dead rats frying in candle wax."

"Haley!" I scolded. "That's disgusting. What is it really?"

Haley stood on tiptoe, trying to see over the top of kid's heads. She jumped up and down a few times. She turned to stare at me for a few moments, then opened her mouth to speak. "I don't know." She said finally, scrunching up her nose, while I gave a sigh of annoyance. "Maybe macaroni and cheese. I can't really see."

She was right. It was macaroni and cheese. Plus a mini bowl of carrots, and a cup of fresh, or not so fresh, orange juice.

When we got back to our table, Tika and Mandy had been not far behind us in the line, and Tara was already there. So as soon as we settled down, Mandy asked abruptly, "Where's Xanny?"

At the moment, a girl with dirty blond hair and green eyes plopped at one of the seats at the table. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. The annoying French teacher kept me." She gave a long sigh, and unpacked her lunch.

"So did you enjoy your trip?" I asked, Alex who was struggling to unzip her bag.

"It was probably very enjoyable. She's probably happy." Tika answered.

"Happiness walks on busy feet." Tara stated. "By Kitte Turmell."

"Ha!" Xanny grinned. "I missed Tara's wild quotes. Where does she get this stuff." She laughed and punched Tika playfully on the arm.

"Remind me why I missed you, again?" Tika mumbled.

"Because you all love me." Alex cried, hugging Mandy almost choking her to death.

"Oh!" Haley blurted out. "Did I tell you guys?"

"What?" Mandy, Tika, Alex, and Tara chorused.

"Hilary has a crush!" Haley grinned from ear to ear, waving her hands wildly, while I sank lower and lower into my seat, completely embarrassed.

"Really? Who is it?" Tika asked.

"Another new kid! His name's Jason!" Haley replied, proudly.

"Why are you proud, Haley?" Mandy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know." Haley answered, scratching her forehead.

"Bet he's not as cute as the other new boy..." Tara said, softly.

"What's that you say?" Xanny asked, nudging Tara.

"Er...nothing..." Tara protested.

"Well, Hilary, are you going to try and ask him out on a date?" Haley comically raised her eyebrows up and down.

"I don't know." I shook my head. "Don't forget what happened the last time I tried asking someone out. I don't think I could survive another disaster like that one."

A while ago, I had actually worked up the courage to ask the last guy I had a crush out on a date. But I had been so nervous, I'd completely messed up. The guy I had a crush on asked someone out instead. The girl standing right next to me. It was one of the worst moments of my life.

"It won't be like last time." Tika assured her.

"That's right." Mandy agreed. "He would probably like you. Who could resist your charm." Mandy giggled.

"You should ask, Hil." Alex urged. "You almost asked out the last one."

"What would life be if we had no courage to attempt anything?" Tara nodded. "Try and listen to the words of Vincent Van Gogh."

I smiled at my friend's encouragement. It was great to have them around to give advice. "I could ask Jason out..." I started. "But if you think he likes me, then why hasn't he asked me yet?"

"Maybe you have to make the first move." Haley suggested.

"Maybe. Or maybe this isn't the right time to ask him out." I said.

"Maybe you're just making up excuses." Mandy teased.

I sighed. "Okay." I finally gave in. It was no use arguing with my friends when they had their mind made up. "Why don't I ask him to go to the movies this Saturday night?"

"That would be a great idea!" Tika grinned.

"The most important key to achieving great goals is to decide upon your goal and launch, get started, take action, and move!" Tara proclaimed.

Just then, there was a commotion in the line ahead of them. I then saw a flash of pink. (No, I'm not making fun of it, although I hate this colour, no offense. ) A loud, high-pitched voice ordered some kids to step aside.

"Daisy! Can you believe her?" Mandy shook her head. "She thinks she can cut in line whenever and wherever she wants. She thinks she runs this school or something."

I strained my neck to see what Daisy was up to this time. "Oh no!" I cried. "Daisy's cut in line. Right in front of Jason!" I knew that Daisy would always go after every cute new boy that didn't seem like they were interested in anyone. But just because Jason never asked her on a date yet, (other then the reason he's new) doesn't mean he wouldn't...someday. Daisy was sort of pretty but also pushy. "That's it!" I exclaimed. "No way is this going to happen a second time. If daisy can cut in line, so can I."

"Way to go, Hil!" Alex cried.

"Go for your man!" Tika cheered.

I slipped off my table seat and walked up to Jason and Daisy. Luckily, Jason was standing right in front of Wilma Sims. I knew Wilma pretty well. Last year they were in a couple of classes together. "Can I borrow this spot for a second?" I asked Wilma.

"Sure." Wilma replied. "If I didn't have to eat, I'd let you have it forever." Wilma made room and I slipped into line right behind Jason.

I was about three inches away from him. I took a deep breath. "Okay, it's now or never, Hilary." I told myself. "You can do it!" I reached out my hand. "I can't believe I'm about to touch Jason on the back." I thought, almost giggling. I cleared my throat. "Uh..." I began.

"Hey, Jason." Daisy suddenly said. "What are you doing this weekend?"

It has happened again! My mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. Quickly, I clamped her mouth shut. "This is like a curse." I thought. "Everytime I try to ask someone out, another girl gets there first."

I slipped out of the line and headed straight for the cafeteria doors. I slipped out of line and headed straight for the cafeteria doors. I was leaving, and fast. I would have to explain to my friends later. No way could she spend a single moment more in the cafeteria. Not when Daisy was busy planning a date with Jason. A date that could have been hers!

**In Language Class**

**Hilary's P.O.V**

During the middle of language class, Haley passed me a note. I opened it under the cover of my spelling book. Haley was watching me with that sly look on her face she sometimes gets.

The note said: Dear Hilary, why did you run out of the cafeteria? Signed, your worried sick best friend, Haley.

I sighed, and wrote back to her. The rest of our passing notes went like this.

****Dear Haley, sorry I ducked out on you guys. I just couldn't talk about what happened in the cafeteria. I don't even want to think about it.

****Dear Hilary, You seem to have pretty bad luck when it comes to talking to guys...

****Dear Haley, Ha-ha. I should probably stop hoping that I'll ever go out with him, though...

****Dear Hilary, Maybe he'll ask you out.

****Dear Haley, It doesn't look like that's ever going to happen.

****Dear Hilary, wait a minute. I thought you were just waiting for the right moment to ask him yourself.

****Dear Haley, sure. Only the right moment will never come if Daisy keeps asking him out first.

****Dear Hilary, I have an idea. This will cheer you up. Why don't the three of us go to your house and pig out on junk food this Saturday night!

****Dear Haley, that could be fun. Okay, then.

****Dear Hilary, Great! Say, why are we writing that "dear" stuff. It's so annoying!

****Dear Haley, Don't know. But at least I feel better about tomorrow.

****Dear Hilary, What do you mean?

****Dear Haley, there's no way tomorrow could be any worse then today.

****Dear Hilary, you always say that...

****Dear Haley, aw, shut up.

**Next Day**

**Hilary's P.O.V (the rest of the chapter will be in her point of view, but I just like doing this. )**

As the bell rang in homeroom class, I rushed over to my science class, where my friends and me would be meeting. I was out of breath by the time I reached the doorway.

"We've been dying for you to get here!" Mandy cried. "I have the best news!"

"You will never find time for anything. If you want time you must make it." Added Tara.

"Yes, sorry I'm late. But the best news would be a surprise holiday." I joked. "So this must be the second-best news."

"I don't think so." Alex grinned.

"It's definitely the best." Finished Tika.

Mandy took a deep breath. "On the bus this morning, I heard Christina, Daisy's new follower, tell Loraine that Daisy asked Jason to her house on Friday night."

I gulped. "That's supposed to be good news?" I shook my head. "I thought you guys were my friends."

"We are!" Alex cried.

"Jason responded in denial!" Tara practically shouted.

"As in no way, not a chance, uh-uh, no thanks." Haley chanted.

"Okay, okay." I laughed. "I get the picture. But did you guys ever think of this? What if Jason said no because he had plans with someone else?"

"He's not dating anyone at this school." Mandy insisted.

"There's only one way to find out." Tika said.

"Ask and thy will receive an answer." Tara poked Hilary on the arm.

I blinked and lowered my voice. "Are you kidding? After what happened yesterday?"

"Come on, Hil." Alex urged. "You have to do it. What if he told Daisy no because he's waiting for an invitation?"

"No way." I exclaimed. "No way am I asking Jason..."

"Asking me what?" A confused voice asked.

I froze. Jason was standing right in front of me. "Jason!" I swallowed hard.

"Ask him." Haley whispered.

"It's now or never." Tara agreed.

"Did you want to ask me something?" Jason stared at me.

"Oh...um...yeah, I wanted to ask you about..." I stopped in mid-sentence as the bell rang. "Oh that's the bell! Better get inside class." I laughed nervously, dashed inside class, and sat down at the nearest seat. I gave a sigh of relief as my friends gave me a look that said, "I can't believe you just did that."

Moments later, our science teacher came in and sat behind his desk. Mr. Himori smiled at his science class from behind his desk. "I have great news!"

Some of the kids groaned and I knew exactly how they felt. You would never be sure what Mr. Himori would consider "great." Once he had gotten excited over a boring movie about plants. But another time, he brought us to an amazing planetarium.

I slid back in my seat. I would just have to wait and see what Mr. Himori had in mind this time.

The grumbling didn't seem to bother Mr. Himori. He was still smiling as he said, "Remember when I talked about that big science project?"

Everyone nodded. Well everyone except Tyson Kinomiya. His head didn't even move an inch. I guessed he wasn't listening.

"Well this will be a big percentage of your final grades." Mr. Himori continued, as everyone groaned again. "I will be pairing you up this tie, seeing that the last time I let you pick your partners things didn't go too well. Now I'm picked this from who I saw would help each other succeed a better mark."

"That means a dumb person would go with a smart one." A girl named Amy whispered to another girl named Cindy, as they both giggled.

Mr. Himori cleared his throat. "Now here are the partners." He took out a sheet of paper.

"Kai and Tika."

"Mary and Amy."

"Cherry and Ronald."

"Faith and Chris."

"Rei and Alex."

"Sharon and Alice."

"Max and Mandy."

"Karen and Mark."

"Jane and Barbara."

"Kristy and Sam."

"Tala and Tara."

"Felix and Arnold."

"Patrick and Leo."

"Susan and Nico."

"Hilary and..."

"Please be Jason." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "Please be Jason." I crossed all my fingers and toes.

"Tyson...."

"What!" I snapped my eyes opened. "I'm...I...I'm PAIRED WITH HIM!" I shrieked pointing at Tyson, who looked as shocked as me.

DLN: There! I'm finally finished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be an interesting twist in the next chapter, so I'll try and write. I really will try. It won't be a long update as last time. I promise. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye for now!


End file.
